This invention relates to a ring drilling rig for rock drilling. Such rigs are used for production drilling for example in sub level stoping. Very often, a drift is located in the wall of a steeply dipping ore body so that only a part of a full ring is to be drilled. Preferably holes should be drilled along the wall not withstanding that the location of the wall in the drift and the steeping can vary. It is also desirable that the ring drilling rig can be used for opening up the initial raise and the initial slot in sub level stoping a by series of parrallel holes. For these and other reasons it is an object of the invention to provide a versatile ring drilling rig that is capable of drilling transverse holes in various drilling patterns.